voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Vala Khan
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Namess |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Narin |Born=Aug 2, 16 AE |Died= |Status=Comatose |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Female |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Dark Brown |Height=5'7" |Weight=160 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Queen of Namess |Years Active=67 - 93 AE |Family1=Khan Family |Religion=Interferism }} Vala Khan was a former Akarvian political wannabe and later founder and leader of the secluded island nation Namess. Vala was the sister of famed Akarvian businessman Waryndo Khan, but was disowned by her family her influence led to the secession of Namess from New Akarv. Personal History Even as child Vala was always distant from her family, and was often considered to be fairly extreme in her beliefs, and even cruel in her actions. This mostly improved as she matured, but her extreme ideals translated themselves into a very specific world view. While her brother entered the world of business, much like their father, she set her sights on politics. Vala went on to earn a reputation as a radical monarchist, calling for a shift to totalitarian power so fiercely that even pre-existing monarchist parties were wary of her. She attempted to build the support for a Presidential campaign in 40, 44, and 48 AE but each fell flat. In 50 AE she even attempted to rally the residents of Rawn to form a secessionist movement, but it too failed. At some point in the late 40s Vala was exposed to Interferism, a branch of Serayanism that believes that the human world should not interact with the supernatural one on any level, including the Nether. Over the next few years she gradually converted to the religion, adopting some of its more radical beliefs. By the time Voldrania fell Vala Khan was one of the most prolific members of the regions small Interferist community. Vala remained relatively quiet throughout the 50s, the Near and Ghernian Wars solidifying Akarvian anti-monarch sentiment. But in 61 AE, when Akarv was rebuilding itself in New Voldrania, general disillusion and a desire for answers allowed Vala to bolster her political strength. She set up in the Akarvian-owned Namessian islands located between them and Jados, and was able to start building a following of fellow Interferists, a group which had seen a noticeable increase in popularity following the Fall of Voldrania. While many in Akarv were growing wary of Vala's increasing popularity in the islands, the Eldar-led government largely ignored her, passing her off as nothing more than a hot head. Despite the doubts, Vala continued to expand her influence over the Interferist community, promising them a home in the islands. In 66 AE she made good on this promise, and approached several non-EVAIN nations seeking Council recognition. She received the votes needed by the end of the year with aid from the Western Accord nations, and Namess was declared an independent nation. Vala's motivations were not entirely selfless, and when the people of the new nation tried to form a democratic government led by Ias Sofer she fought back, staging a coup that left her in control of the small island nation in 67 AE. Together with her most loyal supporters she instituted a totalitarian government, naming herself Queen of Namess. Despite global concerns and initial national discontent, Vala proved to be an effective enough leader. She was able to take tough stances and make the hard choices necessary for a small, secluded, and ultimately despised nation to survive in a world not fond of them. In 69 AE she signed the Treaty of the Namessian Strait with Akarv, granting Namess protection from outside aggression in exchange for peaceful use of their shared waterway. In the middle of 67 AE Vala gave birth to her daughter Valeria, who's father remained unknown to the world. No amount of speculation could make Vala reveal the fathers identity, and so Valeria grew up under the sole influence of her mother and tutors. Vala's life after the birth of her daughter is largely unknown, due in large part to the Namessian's moving underground. As time went on she and her nation fell deeper into isolation, building their own self sustaining civilization. This changed in 93 AE when Vala suddenly fell into a coma, which was announced to the world by her daughter Valeria. Valeria would go on to replace her mother, and lead the nation through a slow process of de-isolation. Category:New Voldranians Category:Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Namessians Category:Politicians Category:Leaders